


Kiss

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Little Drabbles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Hartwin kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

  * A Kiss At The Door



He has been away for the better part of two weeks.

Harry stops him before he can cross the threshold. Eggsy startles, before catching himself to look at his partner. "Harry, I stink. I need to scrub my unmentionables at least two times. I need to feel human again and I need my bed. Why are you standing between me and my bed."

Harry merely tilts his head, sliding his hands to cup Eggsy's head. He kisses Eggsy softly. "Welcome home. I have the shower running at your favourite temperature and new sheets laid out on the bed."

Eggsy sighs, melting into the pause and press of their lips. "It's good to be back, you sap."

 

  * A Kiss With Fireworks



Eggsy slides a crystal flute of champage across to Harry. In the light of the city illuminated on his face, Harry smiles. They share a toast just as the first of the fireworks starbursts over the Thames. 

It was refreshing to watch all the unguarded emotions flitter and settle and show on Eggsy's face. In his world where weakness is dictated by how much you cared, to have such vulnerability be not just an asset, but a strength, is heady in every sense of the word. "Still can't believe you got them to let us have the Eye all to ourselves." Eggsy laughs, face relaxed and coloured by the reds and purples and blues. 

Harry sets his flute down, pulling a small non-descript Tiffany blue box out. "It is unconventional, but I am persuasive. Especially when there is a question I wanted to ask you."

Eggsy's eyes grow saucer wide. There is a tremble of excitement on his bottom lip. "So what do you say?" Harry smiles.

"Well, yes, of course you dolt. As if there could've been any other answer than that. Now come here and kiss me." Eggsy says in a rush before pulling Harry to him and kissing him breathlessly. At that, a starburst and shower of sparks illuminate their forms. Between the laughter and happy tears, the ring goes on the right finger. And fits.

 

  * A Kiss With Ferrero Roche



Eggsy looks back longingly to where his bouquet is happily being passed around. Rox is breaking it apart and passing the individual chocolate pieces to everyone who is reaching out for one. He smiles as the car pulls away and waves back to their well wishers. 

"I think it should be illegal to feel even the smallest seeds of sadness on your wedding day." Harry says, taking his hand into his. The quiet clink of their wedding bands is heard only by them. Eggsy chuckles and the car turns a corner. Leaning into Harry's open arms, he sighs.

"I've always wanted a bouquet of Ferrero Roche for my wedding." He says softly, looking up to the passing streetlights. "I think I got a better deal though."

Harry laughs, kissing his temple. Reaching over, he gently opens one of the panels by the door to their drinks compartment. Eggsy is about to ask for one when he sees the piramid of Ferrero Roche on a silver platter. Gasping in delight, he carefully accepts it when Harry passes it over. "But how?" He sputters, unable to contain his glee.

"I think I know you better than you think I do." Harry smiles, plucking the tip. "Besides. What is a pyramid of Ferreros compared to what I am willing and have already done just to see you smile?" 

Eggsy waits until the chocolate is in Harry's mouth before he leans over to press their lips together. The taste of his favourite confectionary on Harry's tongue does much to heighten the experience. And Eggsy whispers, "I love you."

Harry runs his hand through Eggsy's hair, eyes gentle and fond. "And I love you too."


End file.
